The Man in Red
by KHFFMEE - 8027
Summary: 8027/8072 Christmas. He's out! He's bad! He's red! He's out to steal everyone's gifts but why only the guardians? Wait, also people related to the Vongola? Even the mighty Reborn had his stuff stolen! What's gonna happen to Christmas now? My submission for ilYamaTsuna7227li's 8027 Christmas Challenge.
1. The Red Man

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or anything related to it.**

**My work to submit in ilYamaTsuna7227li's Christmas Challenge. This is NOT YET DONE and there will be another chapter.  
**

**Word count: 6,281 words excluding A/N and Disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Red Man**

"DAME-TSUNA!"

The single statement resounded throughout the Sawada household, alarming the said teenage brunette to no bounds. As if his life depended on it, which might as well true, Tsuna ran up the set of stairs and went into his room where he and Reborn resided.

With a tentative push, the door opened. "Hai, Reborn! Did something happen?"

He found Reborn sitting on his swing. His expression was blank and unreadable as usual and that was usually the big clue that something was wrong. Very, very wrong. The air was very tense as if a wrong statement would end… him.

Tsuna gulped and shook his head, dismissing the thought, and focusing on the scene before him. He never knew how standing there and looking at a baby wearing a mafia suit who was sitting so quietly at the moment could be terrifying. It was too much for his poor heart.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," Reborn began and the young Decimo stilled. The Sun Arcobaleno was surprisingly formal and calm despite his appearance, too formal to be anything but a good sign. "Sit down."

And that he did, sitting down beside the small table at the center of his room. He never thought it'd be used for something similar to an interrogation. Or a torturing session because he had a feeling it would go somewhere that way. Then Reborn decided to drop the bomb on him.

"Did you touch my stuff?"

There he said it, that simple yet not so simple statement. The Sky Guardian knew better than to say some random things right out without thinking. Well, just for now, since it felt like, '_if you said the wrong answer, it's the afterlife._'

Dying right before Christmas wasn't really on the top of his wish list.

"I d-didn't!" The brunet smacked himself mentally. That stuttering when nervous reaction has got to go. "Besides, I'm not the only one who goes in here. Oka-san always comes every morning to clean my room!"

No reaction came from the infant. Not a sigh, a blink, a gunshot. It's just nothing. And that didn't sit well with Tsuna. Anything but deathly silence was good. Did he really have to think something with death in it?

The young Decimo jumped upon hearing Reborn speak. "You say you didn't touch my stuff." He whispered to himself. Bit by bit, something built inside the infant's eyes until he finally asked,

"You really didn't, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Y-Yeah! You know I would never touch your stuff!"

Hopefully from belief, Reborn eventually nodded to himself. "I see. Forget I asked then."

Tsuna sighed in relief. At least Reborn believed that he didn't touch his stuff. He already knows he'd get shot on the spot if he ever messed with the Arcobaleno during his sleep, let alone touch his precious, probably personal, stuff. But of course, that thought led him to ask out of curiosity,

"What's that stuff you're asking about, Reborn? Did you lose something?"

The baby's eyes sharpened as he looked at his student. "It's none of your business, Dame-Tsuna..." He replied, hostility back in his tone.

"H-Hai!" Tsuna backtracked, waving his hands in a apologetic manner. "I didn't mean to intrude..."

"…Yet."

Oh, poor Tsuna.

"What?" He dared to ask but he already had a good guess what he meant.

Snapping his fingers in a mafia like fashion, the door closed behind Bianchi, who was behind the door the whole time. Tsuna fought the urge to scream his infamous shriek when he saw Bianchi's new live animal companion wrapped fashionably on her neck.

"Oh, do you like it? It's a poison boa. Poisonous. Deadly."

"I know!" The brunet cried out, crawling backwards to the edge of his own bed. "What are you gonna do with that anyway?"

A rough cough came from the almost forgotten hitman. "Bianchi, a moment."

"Questions later, Tsuna." Bianchi winked. "I'll give you a clue though, it's not gonna be my new pet."

He wanted to scream 'I don't even want to ask anymore!' but chose to keep it in his thoughts instead. After all, whatever animal or insect Bianchi had, it would be gone the next day. Those were the days he wouldn't dare touch his packed lunch.

"Now Dame-Tsuna," Reborn began again. "Have you heard of the red man?"

"T-The red man?" If anything, Tsuna wished it not be related to the mafia for once.

The infant shook his head. "Obviously not." Reborn said, not surprised. "Then Tsuna, you know about Santa Claus?"

"Of course I know him!"

"Good, good. That un-complicates things." Tsuna was about to ask what he meant but Reborn already answered, "Santa Claus is the big, fat man that goes down the chimney to give you gifts every Christmas Eve."

"I said I knew that already, Reborn!"

"But," The Sun Arcobaleno cut. "There have been rumors about a man in red _appearing _in houses every night since the start of the season."

"Sightings indicate he's been appearing a lot inside houses beside Christmas Trees around midnight." Bianchi added. "If we're to believe housewives tales."

"But actually, it's not just regular people he's targeted." Reborn finished.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Tsuna asked. Suddenly this was turning into another horror movie he had seen.

"Hayato." Bianchi sighed. Tsuna's eyes widened involuntarily at the said name of his Storm Guardian and self-proclaimed Right-Hand man. "His apartment window was unlocked. All video cameras in his apartment were crushed and…"

"All his gifts for everyone were stolen, including yours, Tsuna."

"E-Eh?" So that was the reason why Gokudera didn't show up at school yesterday, Tsuna thought.

"But you didn't have school yesterday." Reborn stated, suspicious. Did Reborn just read his mind again?

Instead of being annoyed by that however, "Y-Yeah that's right. Ahaha…" Tsuna laughed lamely. "A-Ano, everyone wanted to have a snowball fight. Gokudera and Haru didn't come, though."

At the last statement, Bianchi and Reborn exchanged looks. The female nodded grimly and Reborn's lips came to a flat line.

"That's because Haru also had all her gifts stolen."

Tsuna blinked, his lips curving into a frown but he didn't comment.

Bianchi frowned as she said, "Hayato and Haru have been looking non-stop for their gifts. Hayato's really mad about losing that diamond watch."

At this statement, Tsuna screamed. "HIIEE?! Gokudera-kun was serious?" He recalled Gokudera telling him he'd buy him one as a joke but he may have nodded unconsciously since he was also talking to Ryohei and Yamamoto at the same time during lunch at the rooftop last week.

"But Haru," Bianchi continued, ignoring the brunet's reaction. "She's been staying at Kyoko's house since the gifts were stolen from her. She's been down ever since."

"Not to mention even the Sasagawas' gifts were stolen last night too."

"Kyoko-chan and Onii-san too?"

Reborn nodded. "To sum it all up, last night's victims were the Sasagawas, Mukuro and Chrome… Lambo." Though why that red man would steal all those grape candies Lambo kept underneath his bed was a mystery.

Hearing almost all the names of his guardians, Tsuna concluded. "Isn't that everyone?"

Out of the blue, a huge vein popped out on Reborn's forehead and he jumped with 10 ton hammer for the sake of a good bam.

**POW**

"Itte!" Tsuna cried in pain, clutching the hit spot on his forehead.

"That's all of your guardians except Yamamoto, Dame-Tsuna!"

"H-H-Hai! I'm sorry!" Tsuna apologized with his hands safely protecting his head.

"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna, ne Reborn?" He could hear Bianchi giggle.

Reborn crossed his arms. "That's not very comforting. And I'm supposed to make this guy into the Vongola Decimo."

"I told you I'm not planning to be the Vongola Decimo!" Tsuna complained.

"Urusai!"

**POW**

"Gomen, gomen!"

While Reborn still looked so mad at his student, Bianchi decided to intervene. Reborn wasn't this pissed until his stuff was stolen. It had a very significant meaning to the infant.

"Reborn." She said softly. Reborn sighed, a long one.

"Tsuna, we just want you to keep your eyes peeled for any strange red men. We already have an idea who it might be." Again, there was a quick exchange of looks between him and Bianchi. "For now, I want you to go out."

Stupefied, he asked, "G-Go out? What for? It's snowing!"

A soft click from Reborn's Leon-made gun was more than enough of a reason for Tsuna to run down and to the cold outside of his house with a quick "Bye!" from Bianchi.

'Stupid Reborn and stupid Leon kicking me out of my own room and making me go out with only my thin t-shirt and pants.'

To summarize it all, Tsuna was not only cold but also slightly frustrated at the baby. But really, Reborn didn't forget to throw down his number 27 mittens and orange sleeved sweater. Well, just now from the window upstairs anyway.

"Have fun, Tsuna. We can take care of things so just have fun." Bianchi waved from the window before closing it shut. Sometimes Tsuna would question the sanity of Italian Mafia.

Sighing, Tsuna decided to move on to a different subject. 'So Kyoko, Haru and the guardians except Yamamoto had their gifts stolen."

'Why did it have to happen during Christmas?' Tsuna thought sadly. He already had his share of sadness during Christmas, from snowball fights to gift giving where he never had anybody to do it with. He wouldn't want that sadness to be felt by his friends too. Anything but that.

'Please, anything but that…'

"_That's because Haru also had all her gifts stolen."_

"_Hayato. All his gifts for everyone were stolen, including yours, Tsuna."_

"_To sum it all up, last night's victims were the Sasagawas, Mukuro and Chrome… Lambo."_

That would make everyone's gifts stolen but if he recalled correctly only Yamamoto was the one who had his gifts not stolen. _Yet_. But then again, Yamamoto admitted yesterday he still hasn't bought his gifts for everyone.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Speak of the devil and he shall come. The brunet flinched at the sudden sound of the Rain's voice.

"Hey, Yamamoto."

* * *

Back inside Tsuna's room, the two were watching something on Tsuna's TV.

It was Bianchi's first time seeing the video but Reborn had been watching it all morning. The female's eyes widen as the man in red came into the scene, clothed all over in red similar to Santa Clause but this one lacked the size to fit the part and his face was unidentifiable due to his, or her, mask. The thief snuck inside Tsuna's room where Reborn slept but Tsuna was nowhere to be seen since he was invited for a sleepover with some other people at Yamamoto's house.

"This is no ordinary thief." Bianchi commented.

True, the man was able to get inside the Sawada home undetected and that itself was quite the feat since Reborn has all kinds of traps activated at night. No common thief would survive getting inside the outer walls without getting the shock of their lives from high electric current running over it.

"But that's not all." said Reborn.

On the screen, the thief immediately went to Reborn's position and felt something underneath him, the location of Reborn's stuff. He, or she, didn't even make a single noise as the thief took a red bag filled with something that is making Reborn grit his teeth in annoyance right now.

"Ne Reborn," Bianchi began. "What was in that bag?"

"It's just something from the past."

Bianchi didn't say anything more than that. She knew the times when Reborn wanted to talk and time he didn't and she respected that.

"Bianchi, look."

The thief successfully took the bag without the sleeping hitman noticing. Just when the thief was about to go outside and run, he took his mask off.

Her eyes widen in disbelief. "Reborn!" she gasped.

The Sun Arcobaleno already knew what would be her reactions. "The video wasn't edited or tempted with. Even I don't know why he would do that." Yes, even Reborn was genuinely puzzled as he watched the video recording for the fifteenth time.

For safety purposes and now more than ever since it was already announced that Tsuna was going to be the Vongola Decimo, he had secretly implanted several hidden security cameras throughout the house without anyone knowing, except him, Bianchi and Giannini.

"This isn't the first time this has ever happened right, Reborn?" Bianchi asked without looking, her eyes glued to the repeating recording.

"No, this isn't." agreed Reborn. "But why?"

Bianchi fell silent as she found it unable to say a good, logical reason why that person on the TV would steal something from Reborn's bag, especially one of his most precious reminders from the old days.

"Bianchi, take care of the rest of the stuff for a few days. I want to ask Iemitsu a few things."

* * *

At the Namimori Shopping District two teenagers walked hand in hand but that wasn't why people kept shooting them curious stares. Rather, it was because,

"Y-Yamamoto! Do we really have to hold hands while walking?" Tsuna asked as they walked.

The baseball ace had asked him for assistance in buying gifts for the rest of the gang. So it came to this, on their way to the local mall to buy a few things.

The Rain smiled sheepish. "Ah, sorry about that, Tsuna. Should we break up?"

"What? B-Break up?" The boy turned red from head to toe. Yamamoto looked confused and gestured to their connected hands, which made the boy to smack himself silly.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable, I can just put my hands in my pockets. I forgot my mittens y'see."

Tsuna looked down. Yamamoto's bare hand looked pretty warm on his own. His pockets didn't looks so shallow or warm either. "N-No! I just don't want people to think us strange."

A level look then a small chuckle came from the taller teen. "Tsuna, haven't I told you this before? I don't care what other people think."

To prove his point, Yamamoto's hand tightened considerably before loosening the instant after.

"And your hand is pretty warm. I don't really want to let go anytime soon." Yamamoto admitted with his sheepish smile still on his face.

Tsuna really wanted to tell him something close to, 'That isn't what you tell freely!' or 'You don't tell that to another guy!' but it was Yamamoto's nature to be honest and oblivious to what should be and what should not be said.

"Shouldn't we be getting your gifts now, Yamamoto?" said the blushing boy in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! Hahaha!"

The young Decimo rolled his eyes. 'Typical Yamamoto reaction.' And he laughed.

* * *

They soon arrived to their location. Namimori Mall located far from their school. The place was full of Christmas decoration. Bright Christmas lights wrapped around the trunks of artificial trees, the staff and clerks all had red, shining Santa hats, sleigh-themed carts, brightly lit Christmas Trees in different sizes and colors, and there was even Santa Clause on a chair asking kids what they want for Christmas.

"I haven't told Santa what I want this year yet."

The statement made the smaller teen to look up at Yamamoto in disbelief. The taller teen looked back with the same questioning look.

"Hahaha! What? I thought it was fun." He said indifferently. "I might get what I want this year if I ask now."

Curious, Tsuna asked, "What do you want for this year? A shiny, new baseball bat?"

Yamamoto gave him a long, blank look and then smiled his sparkling smile. "You already got me what I want, Tsuna."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna stuttered in question. Truth be told, he tagged along because he was also planning to buy gifts for two of his guardians. He already had everyone's except Yamamoto and Hibari's.

But really, what could you get Hibari that he would accept? He didn't even say he was going to the party at his house.

"Well, at least I think I got what I want." Yamamoto sighed.

Again, Tsuna looked at his best friend who looked uncertain about something. He decided to say,

"I'm sure you'll get what you want this Christmas." Tsuna gripped his hand still connected to Yamamoto's as if it would give him confidence. "Yep, I'm sure it will!"

The Rain slowly turned into a happy grin, returning the gesture completely. "Yeah, haha! Thanks, Tsuna."

Just when the two were smiling like idiot at each other, _someone_ just didn't like it.

"Oi! Get your hands off him, yakyuu-baka!"

Of course everyone knows who that is.

"Gokudera?" Tsuna looked into the crowd and saw a familiar flash of silver running towards them at high speed, possibly knocking anyone out of his way.

"Tsuna-san~!"

Oh Buddha please no.

"Oh, Haru-san is here too." Yamamoto stated lamely and Tsuna sulked.

They could hear Gokudera shouting, "Che, stupid woman! Stop dragging me down!"

And they could _clearly_ hear Haru retaliate, "But you're going to Tsuna-san!"

"Geez what a loud couple." A passerby told her friend.

"Someone should call the guards." said another.

"Er, we should go." Yamamoto suggested. "I think senpai wanted a towel since he sweats a lot."

Strangely, Tsuna felt the same way. "Yeah, we shou-uwaa!"

He never got to finish the sentence as he found himself being dragged by a strong force, his feet barely managing to keep up. If this was what it felt to run in baseball then he'll have to pass when the opportunity comes. It was now wonder why Yamamoto was Namimori's ace when it came to baseball.

"You know I always wanted to do this shopping thing with someone." Yamamoto said while running. It came like a whisper due to the air but the brunet heard it clearly.

"But I also wanted that someone to be Tsuna."

The said teen would have stumbled if it weren't for the strong arm pulling in front. He fought the urge to blush there and then when he feared he took it the wrong way.

"B-Baka, Gokudera will catch up if you slow down like this!"

Yamamoto didn't say anything else other than a loud, hearty laugh he was known for.

And probably was one of the things he was loved for by Tsuna.

* * *

For the rest of the day, they hadn't seen a shadow of their two previous stalkers.

"So I got Basil's Chrome's, Gokudera's, Lambo's and Mukuro's." Yamamoto did a mental count of all the gifts he had in possession.

"Only Hibari, Bianchi and Reborn are left." said Tsuna. He didn't put his name on the list on purpose, hoping that Yamamoto would notice.

"Yeah, that's all." He nodded without a second thought and left Tsuna disappointed.

Disappointed was an understatement. Tsuna was _crushed_.

"W-What were you thinking of buying for Bianchi?" The brunet mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

They were currently inside a store with women's clothing trying to find a good gift for Bianchi.

Yamamoto paid it no mind. "I was thinking of something like a T-shirt." The taller teen pondered, checking the tag prices one by one. He didn't like what he saw, turning into a sour look.

"T-Too much?"

Yamamoto nodded and sighed. "Too much."

"Oh," The smaller teen mumbled. "M-Maybe Bianchi will be more grateful for cooking materials." he suggested.

"You're… right." Yamamoto replied after a short period of thought.

"I think I saw one on the upper floor." And hopefully, he thought, he'd be able to buy that small fluffy bird stuff toy he saw for Hibari. Hibari was hostile to crowding humans but never to small animals. Well, so far it seemed like it.

"Yeah, I think I know what to get Bianchi-san now."

None of them noticed that their hands were still connected as they walked and none of them seemed to mind. Rather, it felt heartwarming to just stay like that, giving each other warmth and comfort. They didn't care anymore for the rude, questioning stares and glares people shot them. Nothing mattered anymore besides the two of them.

When they reached the upper floor, Tsuna asked, "A-Ano, Yamamoto, can I go somewhere?"

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "Where to? Let's go together." The Rain smiled as he offered. It was likely of him to do that.

The brunet shook his head. "You don't have to. I'm just gonna buy something quick."

Yamamoto frowned and intentionally squeezed his hand gently. "It'll be faster if we go together right?"

But no, Tsuna wouldn't just budge. He was also going to use this chance to find something to buy for Yamamoto and you can't actually buy something you're going to give to a person you're shopping with.

"Sorry, it'll be quicker if it's just me."

Without the other's approval, Tsuna let go of his hand and ran off, blending into the crowd before the Rain could even call him back.

Running through the crowds, people became blurry obstacles. Strangely, they were easily avoidable which Tsuna was glad for. At least he didn't bump into anyone. He had to thank, even if just once, Reborn's training. Soon, he reached the shop that sold stuff toys and found the small yellow bird stuff toy which fit on his hand.

"Kufufufu~ Surprise meeting you here, Tsunayoshi-kun."

The brunette turned, coming face to face with Mukuro holding a small, stuffed, white owl which he guessed he was buying.

"Hiiie! M-Mukuro!"

"I'm here too, bossu." Chrome appeared from behind Mukuro, looking somewhat dejected.

"O-Oh hi, Chrome." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Doing your late Christmas shopping too, Vongola?" Mukuro asked with a smirk.

"Y-You're doing it too!" Tsuna retaliated in an intimidated manner.

The smirk turned into a sharp glare that only made the brunet more scared. "That's because someone stole all of the gifts I kept for Christmas. I won't let that person's soul rest without meeting him in this cycle."

Tsuna could only describe the glaring Mist guardian with one word. Scary.

"All the gifts we were gonna give everyone was stolen so we have to buy another set." Chrome said half-heartedly, her lips curving to a sad frown.

"B-But Reborn said he already knows who it was." said Tsuna.

Something flashed inside Mukuro's eyes and Tsuna was sure it wasn't amusement. "Oya? Is that true? We should give this person a visit then."

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome tugged at the original Mist guardian's sleeve. "Reborn-san told us not to interfere. And he told us not to buy another set of gifts."

"But Christmas is two days from now." Mukuro growled at the female Mist guardian, who stepped back and bowed sorry. He looked taken aback from the sudden movement, looking rather sorry.

"I didn't mean to…" The former Estraneo grumbled. The female Mist nodded giggling.

"It's alright Mukuro-sama." she replied with a small smile.

Tsuna wanted to ask, 'Are you guys together?' or something like that if he knows he'd make it out alive. Mukuro was very, very personal.

So instead he asked, "Why do you have gifts for everyone? It isn't…"

"-like me?" Mukuro finished and Tsuna nodded. "I may be person trying to destroy the mafia but I was born in a place where Christmas is celebrated every year. It would only be natural for me to."

Somehow, Tsuna doubted it. Reborn could have forced Mukuro and his gang to participate.

"I-I'm gonna cash this out now."

"Kufufufufu~ Take your time, Vongola." Mukuro waved goodbye but Chrome followed. She came close to the young Decimo and whispered from behind his ear.

"Mukuro-sama means it, bossu." she said reassuringly.

The teen smiled. "If you say so, Chrome." he replied, believing.

After a few exchanges of looks, the brunet parted ways with the two Mists with no specific destination in mind. Yamamoto should be done with his own shopping by now since it took about half an hour for him to buy the gift and escape his two former companions but he didn't really feel like meeting back with him right now.

Then he heard it.

"_Hehehe! Gifts! So many gifts!"_

The brunet halted in his tracks, eyes searching around for the source but he found none, other than bystanders and clerks giving him questioning looks.

"_So many, so many!" _The cheery voice returned, louder this time.

"Who are you?!" Tsuna shouted. The voice was very clear, but the presence felt like it wasn't there. He extended his arms and swung around just to make sure it wasn't anywhere nearby in case it was using Mist flames to conceal its presence.

"_Mukuro's getting me new gifts! Happy! So happy!"_

"Hello?" He asked as he turned again.

"_Yamamoto~ I can't wait to get yours!"_

"No, don't!" Tsuna shouted helplessly, turning again and again desperately finding the source.

"_Gifts!" _The voice mumbled before fading bit by bit. If only Tsuna could go into his Hyper mode then but he didn't bring the pills.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, what on Earth are you doing?"

Mukuro stood with a large bag over his shoulders with an amused smirk.

"M-Mukuro!" The brunet shouted. For the first time in his life he was actually glad his scheming male Mist guardian would appear, almost jumping on him and hugging him silly. Almost.

"I heard you screaming and thought it was a sight to see so I came." Mukuro explained. "But then it was just you losing your mind. It was amusing either way."

"Did you see the red man?" Tsuna asked so serious Mukuro's smirk drop.

"I only saw you screaming and nothing else. Is that why you were doing that?" He asked, a dangerous, murderous tone replacing his casual one.

"I-I think he was using Mist flames!"

But Mukuro shook his head. "I would have sensed it. There was nothing there, Tsunayoshi."

"But I heard him loud and clear!" Tsuna grabbed the other male's arms. "Use your Daemon lens! He's around here!"

Mukuro gritted his teeth. "Let go of me Tsu-"

Tsuna didn't hear Mukuro finish his threat as he saw a flash of red running at top speed. Without even a single word, he took off after the mysterious figure, skillfully dodging people as he passed. It wasn't long until he disappeared from sight.

"The Arcobaleno should know about this." Mukuro muttered, his face ever serious. "But I should return to my dear Chrome first."

From the opposite distance, his eyes met with a certain guardian who looked fairly agitated by what he'd just seen. Mukuro merely ignored the harsh glare and proceeded to return to Chrome.

'Oya, oya, you're Rain guardian is really something.' He thought, avoiding the urge to cringe.

* * *

"Get. Back. Here!"

The red man was a blur, easily fading from one spot to another. He no longer had doubts of him being the culprit. His Santa hat covered most of his face but his impish grin and it didn't fail to agitate the brunet even more.

The chase led to the rooftop which nobody hanged out due to the cold weather and snow. The thief came to a complete halt on the edge but never turned.

Tsuna arrived soon after, his breathing uneven for he was running and small spasms hit his body. He nonetheless glared at the thief, the one who threatened to ruin their Christmas, the one who took everyone's gifts and was now targeting his best friend's.

"Give me back everyone's gifts!" He shouted after regaining his composure.

"_I don't wanna!"_ The voice sounded childish and spoiled it made him question the red man's age.

"Why?"

There was a long, quiet pause.

"_Because I'm tired of feeling alone."_ The thief sounded sad, broken. Tsuna could relate completely. He always felt that way every Christmas, until Reborn came, until Gokudera came, until Yamamoto came, until _everyone_came. He never felt that loneliness come back again ever since. Well there was…

"_You're sad too." _He said it like he knew.

"I'm not sad!" Tsuna retorted angrily. "And I said give me back everyone's gifts!"

"_But it isn't just your guardians and friends, Tsu-na~!"_ The said teen flinched. _"Aren't you forgetting something? Something from Reborn? A bag maybe?"_

'Bag?' Tsuna thought. Reborn never said anything about him losing stuff. That would explain why he interrogated him in this morning. But he did mention something like that a few days earlier.

"Where did you hide them?" The brunet asked which went ignored by the figure.

"_You should know where."_

Another long pause came.

"Who _are_ you?"

The red man stiffened at the question. _"I'm…"_ He began to turn.

"Tsuna!"

It all happened too fast. The thief jumped off the root without even revealing his face.

"No!" Tsuna ran to give chase but stopped short when a hand hooked itself around his waist.

"Don't! Tell me you aren't planning to jump Tsuna!" Yamamoto pleaded.

"I'm not! Yamamoto, we have to catch him!" Tsuna screamed as he desperately tried to free himself but the arms wrapped around his torso outmatched his own.

"Tsuna, please calm down. You aren't thinking straight! There's no one there!"

Tsuna didn't want to believe it. He was close, so close to getting their presents back. He was almost there! But he had to jump. He hated it, to feel helpless, to know you're there but couldn't do anything, for letting everyone down. Before he knew it, he was crying, crying in frustration in front of his best friend.

"I was so close." Tsuna kept sobbing.

Seeing his best friend in such a state, it frustrated him even more. He was already mad when he saw Tsuna with Mukuro alone. He wanted to go home then, just forget it ever happened and act like the happy-go-lucky baseball ace everyone knew, act his role as the guardian of Rain but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Yamamoto didn't think. He just went on with his instincts and wrapped his arms around the teen, keeping his close as he sobbed on his chest. With calming whispers, Yamamoto calmed the sobbing teen together with frequent rubs on his back. But he didn't feel like stopping there and he didn't even want to listen to his inner self nagging him to stop. But it was too late.

His hands held the smaller teen's face, leaned in, kissed the tear strained cheeks, kissed his tears away until he finally took the brunet's own lips. His eager lips pressed on Tsuna's softer ones, licking, asking for entry, until it was granted, passing by and exploring the hot cave much like his own, except it was sweeter than any treat he could think of.

Tsuna didn't think. It was too late to anyway and instead came to welcome the foreign object, meeting it with his own. The fought for domination until Yamamoto's won without doubt. They did that for a few more seconds until they broke apart, each panting for break.

"Y-Yamamoto," Tsuna was as red as a tomato. From behind, he could feel two arms holding him securely, not planning to let him go anytime soon.

Yamamoto also had his own color change, his cheeks tinted pink but he didn't look really happy. "I'm sorry." He mumbled guiltily. "I-I took advantage of-"

The Rain didn't get a chance to continue when a small finger closed his lips. "N-No, you d-didn't. It did s-surprise me though." Tsuna smiled shyly. Yamamoto returned it with the same amount.

And awkward silence came but neither wanted to break it. They just wanted to stay like that, Rain holding the Sky peacefully.

"Kufufu, I wouldn't advise standing under the falling snow for long."

"Bossu and Rain-san don't want to get a cold just before Christmas right?"

One could only imagine Tsuna's high pitched, infamous scream breaking the peace of Namimori.

* * *

The whole day passed without another incident. Haru and Gokudera didn't appear the rest of the day, much to their relief.

And so they were on the road back to home. The snow had began falling then, each flake covering the now-white grounds of Namimori. Christmas lights and even small mistletoes underneath the door frames decorated every home they passed by.

Tsuna was silent but occasionally he would stare and mumble in awe when he would see a house with great decorations and brightly colored lights. He still blamed himself for losing the red man, but above all, he was silent because Yamamoto was the same.

From his hindsight, he could see the taller teen carrying the gifts he had by the wrists, his hands burrowed into the small pockets of his pants. He could tell he was cold since he had forgotten his mittens. He had offered to carry the other half of the gifts but Yamamoto would politely decline every time.

He really didn't want to see his best friend like that. He also wanted to know what that kiss meant exactly.

"D-Do you want to hold hands?"

Yamamoto's footsteps stopped followed by Tsuna's own. The Rain looked shocked, disbelieving the fact that he was just asked that, stuttering,

"E-Eh?"

Unable to stand it anymore, Tsuna walked himself to the taller teen and grabbed his hands. They were ice cold yet the owner could still smile like it felt like nothing.

"Baka! You're freezing!" Tsuna pouted at the taller teen.

The brunet didn't get to continue the lecture as he found himself swiftly pulled close and trapped inside Yamamoto's arms.

"T-Thanks, Tsuna." Yamamoto's words came with visible air.

Before he could ask what he meant by that, a pair of hands slipped into his sweater's pockets, closing off the space between them and they looked like two sticks glued together. As if they weren't close enough, Yamamoto rested his head on the brunet's shoulder, breathing cold puffs of air.

Tsuna flushed red. Being so close to Yamamoto's body was really… infuriating? No, he didn't feel like that. He actually welcomed it. Being close to another made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But having his face close was another story, unable to stop his loud heartbeat from accelerating because it reminded him of that kiss.

Another puff of breath came from the Rain a few minutes later. He lifted his face up and stared at the brunet with a smile.

"I feel a bit better now." He said gratefully but didn't let go.

"M-M-Me too."

A grin found its way on Yamamoto's lips. "Really? I don't want to let go. Can I?"

"I-I-I," Tsuna scrambled for a good excuse. Yamamoto's expecting look didn't help. "I want some hot chocolate!"

"Haha! Sure, I'll get you anything when we get home."

'when _we_ get home?' Tsuna couldn't help but bury his face inside Yamamoto's chest to hide his red face.

"I- uh…"

"I'll get you marshmallows too, a free hot bath and-"

"Can I sit close to the fireplace?"

Yamamoto looked taken aback then smiled sheepish. "Uh Tsuna, We don't have one." He said lamely, disappointed in himself.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "I'm just kidding, Yamamoto!" Of course Tsuna would know that. He always goes to his house for homework after all, even if they aren't able to do much work together.

"We can get a hot bath running instead." The Rain suggested.

"Forget it." The brunet smiled. It wouldn't really feel the same though a bath would sound nice.

But Yamamoto wouldn't just let it go, muttering, "I wish we bought a one."

"Yamamoto! I said forget it." Tsuna pouted.

"I know but-"

"Baka-moto!"

"Do you want to sleep over at my house?"

And there was silence. They had come to a complete halt in the midst of falling snow. Yamamoto wondered if he said something that he shouldn't have.

He blinked when he heard the smaller teen speak.

"S-S-Sure," The brunet stuttered. He wished he could blame the cold for that and his reddened cheeks.

The Rain couldn't be any happier, breaking into another one of his sunny smiles. "Great! Let's go."

* * *

Somewhere…

"_Gifts! Gifts~ My precious gifts!"_

__**Chapter 1 End  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hmm... I'm not satisfied with it. No, not at all. YamaTsuna-chan, I'm not yet done. Hehe. I don't think I'll ever get it done. Oh well, I'm not aiming for the top. I'm aiming for the first or second place, fufufufu~

**I think the next challenge should be a Valentine Challenge. If I may be able to suggest, the theme could be cupid.**

Feel free to message me and feel free to review. I'm not demanding when it comes to reviews. (but can you make it with lots of love? Ahaha! Sorry!)

* * *

**A Question If You Don't Mind!**

1. Is anybody looking forward to the next chapter of Flowers?

2. I want to know if you guys figured out who the red man is. If you do, don't tell who it is in the review. Just tell me a simple "Yes" or "Nope".

KHFMEE-8027 out!


	2. It's Him!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything else related. Any cameo appearances, I also do not own. I am merely a fanboy making fluffy stuff about two teens. 8027 rules!**

Word count: 5, 570 approximately.

**Fair Warning: OVERLY FLUFFY FLUFF.**

* * *

Chapter 2: It's Him!

"Tsuna, do you want your chocolate with milk or just plain chocolate?" Yamamoto shouted from downstairs.

"J-Just plain chocolate!" Tsuna answered somewhat flustered. "C-Can we do this later?"

Yamamoto blinked and cringed. "O-Oh right, I forgot about… A-Alright!" Footsteps followed signaling his departure.

Tsuna released an exasperated sigh. He was in the middle of a hot bath Yamamoto offered when they got to his home. The snow had become heavy meaning that he was stuck there. Well, according to Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi, who never let him out and even went as far as closing the store with the reason of "No customers will come anyway since it's snowing hard." He was allowed to call home and when he did, only Bianchi answered and said Reborn was out of the country and she couldn't go there to get him since Nana wanted help in cooking for the party. He didn't get to say anything regarding that matter since Bianchi slammed the phone without saying goodbye.

In the end, he was forced to take the hot bath Yamamoto offered beforehand.

Why Reborn left the country and how he could stop Bianchi from doing what she was about to do was beyond him so instead he got up, dried off with a towel Yamamoto gave him, and went outside to Yamamoto's room.

His room was surprisingly normal. Just a single bed, a bookshelf, a table in the middle of the room, something to hang his sports equipment and that's pretty much it. It wasn't what you would exactly expect of a sporty person.

He was too busy comparing it to his room's own state to notice nearing footsteps.

"Are you done, Tsu-," The Rain stopped dead in his tracks and Tsuna squeaked. "S-Sorry 'bout that!"

Too shocked to speak, the brunet merely nodded, glad that it was just his back Yamamoto saw. He didn't know what he would do if he saw his face at the moment.

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'll just leave this here." He meant the tray that carried two hot chocolates topped with marshmallows. "I-I put my smallest clothes on top of my bed. It should f-fit you. Well," With the tray on the floor, he took his leave, stumbling a little which brought a laugh from the brunet.

A small smile fit on Tsuna's lips. His best friend really planned everything out. He looked over to the bed as Yamamoto instructed and he found several articles of clothing there. But he had to wonder.

'These are your _smallest_ clothes, Yamamoto?'

* * *

"C-Can I come in now?"

"Yeah, s-s-sure."

The brunet's heart thumped hard as the door opened after a tentative push, revealing his best friend, if he could still think of him that way after what happened at the mall rooftop.

"Oh, he-," The Rain's eyes widened. "T-Tsuna?!" He almost shouted, stupefied by the sight before him, he himself turning quite red.

The plain white T-shirt Yamamoto always wore during practice proved too large for Tsuna's small frame, one side just right but the other hanged below his shoulder blades, slightly showing his pale skin. On the other hand, the baseball print pajamas weren't exactly what people would call 'fit' as it sometimes required the young Decimo to hold it up at one side when he moved too much.

"It's f-fine, Yamamoto." stuttered Tsuna, a bit red. "It's a bit cold though."

Instead of saying anything to reply, Yamamoto rushed passed him, confusing the smaller teen in so many ways and even made him blame himself for being too small for his present clothes until he felt something placed on his shoulders. It was a large blue towel.

"This should help keep you warm." Tsuna heard the taller teen say from behind him, his tone tuned low. The Rain's hands kept the towel in place while he rubbed on his shoulders to warm the other.

But as good and warm it made him, he was still embarrassed. "You don't really have to do that, Yamamoto." said the red-faced brunet.

The hands suddenly came to a stop and began to remove themselves but not the way Tsuna thought, or didn't want. Instead, the taller wrapped his hands around the brunet's upper body and his head rested on his shoulders.

"Tsuna, you should be more conscious about the way you look. You're driving me crazy here."

Blushing, he could only apologize in reply. "E-E-E-Eh? I-I didn't m-mean to."

The taller teen released a long, exasperated breath followed by a low chuckle. "You don't know what you do to me, Tsuna." Yamamoto's words came out hoarse, low and desperate. The arms around his chest tightened considerably, closing off the space between their bodies. "You make me think stuff I shouldn't think."

Wait, shouldn't think? The brunet could almost scream from being embarrassed at that statement alone, making him wonder what kind of stuff he thought of him. He didn't get that long of a moment to ponder as he felt Yamamoto move.

If it was possible, he drew closer and inhaled his scent. Fresh milk. "You used my soap." Yamamoto mumbled blankly against his neck.

The Rain's warm breathing felt good against the brunet's skin, making him go restless. "I d-didn't have anything else to use."

"It's nice." and he breathed in more. "I didn't say you shouldn't have." Somehow, Yamamoto had dragged them both backwards, landing on the bed with Tsuna between his legs and continued to breathe in his scent like it had a calming effect on the Rain.

Tsuna would be happy, just to stay like this. He knows Yamamoto would too, just frozen like that until the next day came and he would still be satisfied. But he still had to confirm something. He was anticipating it since he walked into their house so he might as well let it out.

"Yamamoto," The brunet mumbled but he knew the he heard. "About that kiss… at the rooftop…" It was hard to keep his voice up now that he was actually saying it.

He could feel the other teen stiffen when he asked. It was no secret that Yamamoto's frantic heartbeat was just as equal as his own, and he was sure Yamamoto knew.

"I was kinda hoping you'd ask that." Yamamoto laughed humorless, eyes trained on the wood floor beneath.

Well here it was, the moment of truth. If possible, his heartbeat went faster and he could feel Yamamoto's do the same.

The Rain's tight grasp on his body tightened. "I-I," Wow, it was very rare for Yamamoto to stutter. His arms around him were shivering, like he was embarrassed just like he was. No, embarrassed wasn't the right word. Perhaps Yamamoto was just as nervous as him.

Yamamoto took in a deep breath. "I think I like you Tsuna."

"Y-You think?" came out unexpectedly, surprising him and the other.

Again, he laughed humorlessly. "No, my mistake. I like you, Tsuna. You're strong, selfless when it comes to the gang and friends, strong when it came to battle, heck, you even got rid of the kid's curse."

Well that was true. He did all those things because everyone was important to him. He would gladly do everything for his family, and he's not talking about the mafia. But those words felt empty. It wasn't what Tsuna wanted to hear. That was respect, admiration but not what he quite wanted to hear.

"But that isn't why I like _you._" He could feel the Rain smile. "I like Tsuna because he's Tsuna."

That really wouldn't make sense if it came from other people but knowing Yamamoto's nature at explaining things, which meant a lot.

Yamamoto wasn't finished yet like Tsuna thought. "Every time I see you, I really want to smile and do my best at everything. When you come to my game, I always make homeruns. I remember when I looked at you and you smiled, I did the best homerun yet." he chuckled and Tsuna smiled a little until he heard him sigh. "But you know, I just thought all of a sudden."

"Being friends with Tsuna is the best thing that happened to me but just staying friends, or best friends, wasn't enough for me. I found myself really wanting your company every single day. Your smiles, your attention, your touch, your… warmth," Yamamoto breathed in and nuzzled his neck, earning himself surprised gasp. "I want it all for myself."

Hearing such a honest, straightforward confession, Tsuna smiled. He never thought Yamamoto could come up with such words but he guesses even the most oblivious of people could notice and fall in love. And be so annoyingly corny.

"So Tsuna, your answer?" Yamamoto asked as he continued taking breathing against his neck relaxed.

Even if it was winter, the red on his cheeks turned scarlet red. "I-Isn't it obvious?"

"No-o-pe~"

"I-I,"

"Tsuna-san," Tsuyoshi called. "Come down here for a minute."

Somewhat annoyed, Yamamoto replied, "Later, oyaj-"

"We'll be right there, Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna used the chance to break free and run downstairs, leaving the other teen gapping.

"Wait!" But he was too late. Yamamoto groaned out loud, a hand covering his face.

"Nice timing, oyaji."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

At the living room of the Sawada household, the phone rang. Answering it was no other than Bianchi.

"Hello?"

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." came the infant hitman's greeting from the other side. Judging from the background sound, he was someplace quiet as she could only hear murmurs.

"Ne Reborn, you do know you're calling a long distance call right?" Bianchi giggled.

"It's fine. It's CEDEF paying anyway." Reborn smirked.

"_No we aren't paying, Reborn!"_ Iemitsu could be heard complaining.

"He's also paying for tickets back to Japan." added mischievously by the baby. Another complaint was heard from the elder male Sawada but it was muted soon after. "So Bianchi, did anything happen today?"

A short pause. "Mukuro called. He had something to say about Tsuna."

Hearing his student's name involved, the hitman's eyes sharpened. "I had a feeling."

Bianchi would have laughed if she could but her words turned serious. "Mukuro reported Tsuna was talking to himself at the mall. Tsuna was also asking him if he felt any mist flames before running off."

The other line went silent. Mukuro and Chrome didn't go to the mall and meet up with Tsuna by chance. They sent them like they assigned individual missions to all the guardians, except Yamamoto.

"Sending Chrome and Mukuro was a good idea after all. Did they sense anything?"

"That's the funny part, they didn't. Even with the Daemon Spade's Devil Lens equipped, there was nothing to see. There also weren't any rings in the vicinity or else they would know it too."

"What about the other team?"

"Hibari's search for the gifts is unsuccessful. They weren't anywhere in Namimori." Bianchi reported grimly.

The other line was silent. "This is troublesome. I just got information from Iemitsu and formulated a hypothesis why this is happening."

"-"

"It makes sense, what the thief said, and that."

"What the thief said?"

"Yamamoto's otou-san asked Tsuna what happened."

***BEEP***

"Ne, I'll call you back. There's another huge spike. Dying will flames."

"Fine, Iemitsu and I were just about to board the jet. What are the coordinates?"

"It's close by, in," The female could hardly believe her eyes seeing the specific address on the device Giannini made to spot Dying Will flames.

"Inside Yamamoto Takeshi's house. And it's rapidly rising."

* * *

"Yamamoto-san, where are we going? And why am I blindfolded?" Tsuna asked warily, hoping it wasn't actually a surprise party he was walking into.

"Maa, don't worry. I'm not taking you hostage or anything." Tsuyoshi reassured as he pushed the brunet. "And blindfolds make everything fun." he added.

Tsuna wasn't sure he would agree to the older man's last sentence but he still laughed. The elder Yamamoto felt a lot like his best friend, only older. Well, they _were_ father and son.

"And call me Tsuyoshi-san. You've been taking care of my boy for so long and it's not so bad to have someone calling me that. It makes me feel younger."

Really? It was the other way round actually. Yamamoto was taking care of him. "T-Tsuyoshi-san."

"That's better!" Tsuyoshi smiled, though he forgot Tsuna couldn't really see him doing that.

After a little while of almost trips and stumbles, the elder Yamamoto pushed a sliding door sideways, and left the brunet for a second to open the dojo lights.

"You can untie the blindfold now."

Tsuna didn't hide his awe as he saw it after untying the said piece of cloth. The tree was a regular size pine tree just about 6 feet tall. Different colored spheres decorated it together with Christmas lights wrapped around it, shining brightly together. On top of the tree was what caught Tsuna's attention the most. Instead of the regular star, a blue swallow rested on its peak, standing majestically as it gazed up to the sky.

"It was my master's. He gave it to me before I left and made the eight addition to the Shigure Souen style." Tsuyoshi chuckled at the memory. "Takeshi didn't want you to see this yet but I think it's enough with the secrecy."

"It's so amazing."

Tsuyoshi nodded. "Well, there's another story about that swallow but that's not really the reason I brought you here." Tsuna shifted his gaze to the elder Yamamoto with a questioning look. "I wanted to show you what's _under_ the tree."

Curious, he looked for anything that may seem out of place under the tree. There were only wrapped presents ranging from small to large. From the outline, he could guess what gifts they were, like the box of the electronic cigarette they brought for Gokudera, bird feed for Hibari, a new pair of gloves for Ryohei, a skirt for Chrome and that manga for Mukuro and the rest of his gang. The others were also easy to guess but he had yet to identify one gift, a small square box. The box was light but hard when tapped. Leather maybe? Checking the tag, his eyes widened.

"That's for you, Tsuna-san. The first gift he bought." explained Tsuyoshi. "He brought it before this month if I recall correctly. He saved up quite a lot for that."

"E-E-Eh?!" Tsuna stuttered. In his mind, he could only think of one thing regarding the small box in his hands. If he was right, and he really hoped he wasn't, it was most possibly a ring.

"Tsuna-san, you're turning pale. Are you hungry now? Let's head back."

"N-No, I just…" He was clearly over-thinking this if he even thought it was a ring. For Pete's sake, Yamamoto just confessed to him!

Then it came.

"_Love problems?"_

The brunet's eyes turned to saucers, almost exclaiming, "Tsuy-" but he clamped a hand over his mouth in time. The elder Yamamoto shot him a curious glance and Tsuna understood why. It was just like before, nobody else could hear, nobody could feel. It was only him the red man revealed himself to.

"You can go back first Tsuyoshi-san. I want to stay a bit longer."

"_You can't stop me." _The voice teased.

Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Just don't let Takeshi see you. Follow me soon." Tsuna nodded and the elder Yamamoto left, closing the sliding door of the dojo behind him.

Now it was just him and the thief. Right now, he only has his mittens but Reborn didn't pack him his pills. This would be hard.

"_It's impossible. You can't stop me."_ The thief's voice resounded from the surroundings though no exact point where.

"Show yourself!"

"_But I am."_

Suddenly, his head throbbed, eyesight dimmed. It felt like someone was toying with his body.

"_Presents! I finally found my precious presents!"_

"No…"

"_I'll be taking them now. Too bad, Tsu-na-nii!"_

And his world turned dark.

* * *

The tree was no longer shining from inside the dojo when he arrived, which only made his fears grow worse. Yamamoto stood outside of the porch, a genuinely troubled look on his features. His father had just confessed about letting Tsuna see the tree even though he specifically said not to and now, Tsuna was supposed to be inside but not even a peep could be heard.

'What If the thief followed us home?' Yamamoto feared the worst. Tsuna did say something about a catching the thief, even almost jumping off the roof to do so. He thought Tsuna was seeing things, or someone was tricking him with illusions so he had to stop him from jumping. Whatever the reason, he believes it wasn't a suicide attempt but maybe he did see the thief, whoever or whatever he was.

He pushed the door sideways, just enough for him to pass through and closing it after. There was no killing intent like he had initially expected but a presence that didn't feel natural. Far from natural. He made his way to the lights and switched it open.

Then he saw him. A person standing next to the tree held a red bag over his shoulder. The gifts were gone, which he guessed was stuffed into the red bag. The man completely wore red, red Santa hat, red shirt, red pants. The only color different were his white gloves and black shoes.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, immediately at fighting stance with a sword loitering nearby. The figure remained still, hands up in the air like he was shocked about getting caught. "Who are you?" Yamamoto asked.

The red man still didn't move or bother giving a reply. The hat had completely covered the top half of his face, only leaving his gaping mouth to be seen. Yamamoto questioned if this was really a professional thief from Bianchi's description.

Even though the thief acted like an amateur, he didn't let his guard down. "Where's Tsuna?"

At this, the figure flinched, turning a bit sideways to look at Yamamoto. From afar, the Rain could see his bright orange eyes shining brightly even under the shadow of his cap. Yet that color reminded him of someone.

Judging from the thief's actions, it seemed he could be talked to calmly. Well, Yamamoto wasn't one to be heartlessly serious; rather he was the calmest and friendliest among guardians. "Can you return those gifts now, please?" he asked nicely, even lowering his blade a little.

The thief blinked and regained his composure, stepping away with the side carrying the bag first. "No! These are mine!" he shouted, his tone childish despite his size.

"Eh, so you can talk." Yamamoto commented, smiling happily like he made an amazing discovery. "You should return those gifts now. Stealing is a bad habit."

"Who asked you?" The red man crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

Yamamoto smiled, amused the way the thief talked and acted. He took a step forward. "Don't be stingy. I just want my gifts back. It's gonna be Christmas soon and I want to make everyone happy."

The thief took an equal step back. "I don't wanna! I told you these are mine now so back off, Yamamoto!"

The way it came off the thief's tongue felt familiar, but it was too childish to be anyone he knew, Yamamoto thought. Instead of being shocked however, "Eh, so you know my name? Cool, mind if I know yours?" Yamamoto chirped with a matching smile.

For a second, Yamamoto saw him blush. "Y-Y-You're weird. Don't come any closer or I'll break these presents!"

Yamamoto paid it no heed, taking another two steps in advance. "Maa, maa! There's no need to go that far."

"T-Then d-don't come any closer!" He stuttered, utterly intimidated.

"At least give me my gifts first." Yamamoto pleaded and took another step, still smiling friendly.

"Stop. Or I'll break them." The thief's tone turned threatening all of the sudden. Having pushed up to the wall (literally), he had no other choice. "Will you listen now?"

Unfazed, the Rain still smiled. "We can't have that now, can we?" He took his necklace of the Rain version Vongola X. "Jirou, I need your help on this one." he said and the necklace shined.

A blue swallow appeared on the Rain's head and flew around the room, showering the dojo with rain. The thief blinked, seemingly aware of it and threatened,

"Wait, Yamamoto! I'll break this for re-"

The thief didn't get the chance to finish his threat as he found himself suddenly facing the person he thought was still a few steps away and his hands trapped by strong hands spread on either side of him.

"Gotcha! No running now, Red-kun." Yamamoto said and smiled in victory while the thief struggled in vain for release but was no match for the taller teen's strength.

"Let me go! I want to bring them with me! I want those gifts!" He continuously pleaded, orange eyes staring pleadingly at Yamamoto's hazel ones. "I don't want to be the only one again." The thief's voice began to break.

Yamamoto flinched when he saw tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Maa, maa! Don't cry!" But he already did, crying waterfalls like his life depended on it. Sighing in defeat, Yamamoto let the thief go but not before he kicked the bag far away.

"M-M-My presents!" He lost all senses and fell down, falling flat on his butt, reaching out desperately as if that would get them back.

"Shh." Yamamoto soothed, patting the thief's head like a poor child. "Stop crying first and then we'll negotiate, Red-kun."

True to his word, he did wait for the red… teen to calm down, sitting next to him and rubbing the teen's back calmly to show his sincerity. It was only natural for the swordsman to do so, and maybe he was guilty for making the teen cry. Perhaps it was because of his nature. Or there was just something about the thief that made him interested.

After a while, the thief stopped crying but his sniffs remained. "Are you alright now?" Yamamoto asked with his ever present smile. When he nodded, "That's a relief, Red-kun. Crying really doesn't suit your cute face."

"W-W-What?" The thief asked startled, pulling the edges of his cap over his reddening face. "I don't know what you're t-talking about, Yamamoto. And stop calling me Red-kun."

"Hehe!" Yamamoto chuckled amused that he could pull such a reaction. "So why are you stealing gifts, Santa? I thought you were giving gifts, not stealing."

"D-Don't call me Santa either!" The red thief pouted, lifting the edges of his cap until it reached his orange eyes and glared at the Rain, who returned a friendly grin. The hushed words '_Are you an idiot?'_ came as a whisper but Yamamoto didn't mind, rather his grin grew bigger. "I'm only doing this for myself."

Yamamoto went deep into thought, hearing something familiar with the story his father used to tell him to sleep. "Are you Red Robin Hood? The girl that stole from her evil, rich grandmother and gave what she got to the wolves in the forest?"

"Uh, what?" He gaped at the said story, then holding a hand on his mouth to stop the incoming urge to laugh out loud. "Y-You really are an i-idiot." The thief said between breaths. "T-Those are two different stories!"

"Haha! That's what Gokudera calls me sometimes when he gets bored of 'yakyu-baka'."

"R-Really?" The thief's smile began to fade, his hands played on the hard wooden floor. "Must be nice, having friends."

After a brief look at the smaller teen, the Rain said, "What are you talking about, Red-kun? You have one already." And the thief looked up at him, confused until h found a hand held out. "You already know but my name's Yamamoto Takeshi from class 2-A at Namimori Middle."

The teen didn't know what to do, continuing to look up at him with his innocent orange eyes. For him, it was hard to believe such an opportunity came when he least expected it. When he was _stealing._

"Eh, you're supposed to shake it, Red-kun."

His gulp was audible even Yamamoto could hear it. "A-Are you sure? I mean, I-I'm trying to steal your presents. Don't you hate me?"

Yamamoto still held his hand out. "I know but I figured you don't have many friends. That's why you're stealing gifts, right? I'll be your first friend!"

The thief could hardly believe his ears, his eyes began to tear up again as he replied, "Y-You're serious?"

Yamamoto was taken aback. "Hey, what do you mean? I'm always serious, Red-kun!"

Again, a faint blush formed on his cheeks while he met his hand. "A-Alright, but stop calling me Red-kun, Yamamoto. I have a name." he said arrogantly his voice said otherwise.

"OK." Yamamoto did a thumbs up. "What is it?"

* * *

Meanwhile...**  
**

"Tsuna, where's Tsuna?" Bianchi asked the elder Yamamoto by the front desk after she arrived.

"Ah, Bianchi-san!" Tsuyoshi greeted with a wave. "I'll get the sushi you ordered on time tomorrow. I'm already done halfway tonight."

That wasn't why Bianchi came however. "Have you seen Tsuna? The Dying Will flames are got stronger. Tsuna's other self is awake."

"Oh, I know, I know." Tsuyoshi replied indifferently.

"Y-You know? But why aren't you…"

Tsuyoshi laughed and smiled. "I think my son has this one, there's no need to bring everyone here during this time at night."

"Yamamoto Takeshi has this one?"

The sushi chef laughed heartily, making the female confused in so many ways. "My son has always been the best when it comes to kids."

* * *

Back at the Dojo,

"Eh? You're kidding. That's a good one, 'Tsuna'-kun." Yamamoto chuckled, not believing the thief when he said his real name.

"But really it's true, I'm Tsuna!" He insisted.

Yamamoto still didn't believe it, smiling as he declined politely, "Sorry, the Tsuna I know has brown warm eyes, not orange."

Annoyed, the thief immediately took of his hat. The Rain's smile faded, followed by a unbelieving expression on his face. Indeed, this was Tsuna. From the spiked, gravity defying brown hair to the familiar cute pout, it was Tsuna except for the childish orange eyes.

Finally, he admitted, "You really are Tsuna. B-But how?"

"A-About that, haha…ha" The thief laughed lamely. "I-I'm what you guys call his dying will but I'm slightly different. I don't know how I came to myself."

Dying will? Yamamoto was familiar with it. He saw Tsuna go into that mode many, many times. "So where's the flame on your head?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I did say I'm different." Tsuna pointed out. "I'm like the embodiment of Tsuna-nii's regret." Yamamoto didn't comment so he continued. "I- no, Tsuna-nii was very sad when he was a kid whenever Christmas came."

"I… I," Tsuna's voice croaked, tears were coming again. "It's because I was lonely a-and…" Yamamoto rubbed his back reassuringly. "T-Thanks, Yamamoto."

"You were lonely because you're alone right?"

Tsuna nodded. "W-When I was a kid, I never got a gift in class. Even when we had a class activity about exchanging gifts, I would only get money. I-It was very lonely."

Yamamoto couldn't exactly relate to the feeling since he was popular for his looks alone during the early days of middle school. He would get gifts, but not exactly from what he'd call his 'friends' and he was pretty lonely too but not as much as the brunet crying softly beside him.

"I never even got to play outside. Other kids would play snowball fights in the park and skate but I never experienced even once getting hit by a snowball."

Another faint memory rose from the Rain's deep subconscious. He wasn't really the most favored player when it came to snowball fights. When he threw, it would hit. Very hard. His target always ended up crying no matter how weak he tried throwing the ball.

"Are you even listening, Yamamoto?" Tsuna pouted.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah!" Yamamoto grinned sheepish. "I was just remembering some stuff." he added lamely.

The brunet's face fell. "You probably had the best childhood."

Alarmed, the baseball ace cringed, scrambling for a good explanation. "Wait, no I didn't. Really!" Tsuna didn't believe him, sulking and even moving away. "Wait!" He latched his hand on his arm.

"I never had the best childhood in my life but it's never too late to make the next part better." Yamamoto stared deep into Tsuna's orange ones unashamed. "When I was a kid, I never had friends. When I played snowball with others, I would always get kicked out in the end. When I-"

A small hand clamped over the Rain's mouth. "Fine, I get it Yamamoto!" said the red-faced Tsuna. "P-Please stop staring at me like that."

But no, Yamamoto wouldn't be restrained, giving his hand small nibbles until he let go. "The best part of my life was when I met my two best friends, eating lunch on the rooftop together with senpai, being chased around school for being late by Hibari, walking home together with Chrome, playing with Lambo and I-pin at your house and saying goodnight to everyone when it was already late."

The Rain looked sincerely into his orange eyes as he said, "But the very best part is when I get to spend them all with you, Tsuna, my one and only Sky." Then he leaned in, until he met… a leather shoe pushing his face away.

"W-Wait! Wait!" Tsuna leaned away, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "I-I'm still young! You can't do that! I'll tell you to my otou-san! Kaa-san too! I'll even file restraining order for pedophilia!"

"Aww, c'mon Tsuna! Just one!" Yamamoto insisted, pushing the dreaded foot away.

"I said no!" Now, he stopped him with his other knee.

Yamamoto pouted. "Is that a way to treat your boyfriend?" he retorted, still insisting.

"I'm not Tsuna-nii! Stop it, Yamamoto! And last time I heard, Tsuna-nii didn't tell you he liked you yet."

And he did, sighing and returning to sitting position. Tsuna didn't trust that much space, thinking he would be pounced on again, and got on his feet. Silence ensued until sometime later, both of them just laughed.

"Yamamoto/Tsuna, I-" Thy both started just as they both stopped, ending up staring at each other with incredulous looks.

Being the gentleman he is, Yamamoto said, "You go first."

"Y-Yeah, well I was gonna say I'll stop stealing."

"That's good to hear." replied Yamamoto nodding, giving the brunet a thumbs up.

"But," Tsuna smiled with warmth. "I'll still have to go. And this will probably the last time we'll see each other."

His smile faded. "W-What? Tsuna?"

The brunet laughed at the taller teen's shocked face. "No, not that, baka! You'll still see Tsuna-nii!"

Yamamoto's face turned serious as he jumped to his feet and grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders. "No, I mean why can't we see each other anymore? It doesn't have to be that way."

The smile still played on his lips. "Technically, you will still see me. I am Tsuna." Yamamoto opened his mouth to voice another complaint but a finger kept his lips shut. "I was given free control over Tsuna-nii's body because of hiss regret. No, actually there was something more. I came to be because of his Dying Will."

Successfully shaking off the finger, he asked, "When did Tsuna drink the pills?" He faintly remembered only seeing Tsuna's gloves then among the rest of Tsuna's laundry when he took a bath but never the pills.

"He didn't. Even I don't know how. "The brunet giggled while Yamamoto's face remained blank. "But I'm very sure that I am Tsuna's dying will, therefore, I am Tsuna."

Tsuna broke free of the arms holding him in place and went to pick up the gifts. "You know, if you hurt Tsuna-nii in any way." he ended it there when he saw him nod. Satisfied, Tsuna walked towards the door with gifts in hand. "Well, I have a lot of stuff to do. See ya, Yamamoto!"

"Wait," Yamamoto grabbed the brunet by the arm. "Where are the stolen gifts hidden?"

A mischievous smirk found its way on Tsuna's lips. "You'll have to find it yourself but I told Tsuna-nii that he already knows. I think he does. I think." he said, not quite sure of it himself. "Oh, tell Reborn-san that his stuff isn't damaged. I kept it in a safe place."

"Will do." Yamamoto saluted and Tsuna laughed. "But can I ask one last question?" A nod. "Why are you gonna stop from stealing gifts?"

"Well," The smirk stayed as he neared the Rain. "A big baka told me not to and he's my first friend, so I don't anymore. And,"

He didn't expect it, far from expecting it. Tsuna went on tip toe and planted a quick peck on Yamamoto's lips then walked away, leaving the baseball ace stunned but grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't make Tsuna-nii lonely, or you'll be hearing from me!"

A chuckle escaped Yamamoto's lips. "Hey, isn't that cheating? Tsuna might kill me if he knew."

The brunet stopped in his tracks and turned. "I don't think so, since I am his dying will. Therefore, I am Tsuna." He winked again before jumping over the wooden fence with gifts over his shoulder.

Yamamoto shook his head smiling. "Yeah, you're _my_ Tsuna."

**Chapter 2 End**

* * *

**Author's Note (Ramblings):**

**NOT YET FINISHED :) LAST CHAPTER DUE SOMETIME BEFORE the 31st. **Thank you for reading.**  
**

So you finally got to know who the red thief was. I have no skills in writing. I didn't even feel the fun... in knowing the red man. I was initially planning on revealing it on the third chapter. Eh, I'll rewrite it when I finish Flowers.

I think... I should stop writing. Either I'll go on vacation with only books to bring so I can improve my writing style of go on permanent 'Hiatus' on my works. Eh... I dunno. I'm too fluffy it hurts. Hahaha!

About this chapter, I was supposed to make it a hurt/comfort moment. Ah, I really had no time. No, I'm not blaming you ilYamaTsuna7227li. I blame my laziness. And my new shiny Vongola Ring set which I still don't know how my dad knew I wanted them. Oh wait, my little bro.

* * *

**I Wanna Thank You: **(I keep making up corners don't I?)

Thanks **sseskagthebest** for being my first reviewer and your honest opinion.

**LoveOneself-san**, hope it wasn't too disappointing. Hey, we're all fellow fans, reviewing your stories is only natural for me. Thanks by the way!

**Tenebraelis-chan**, you say my first chapter was fluffy? Arigatou! About that Skull theory, well, haven't really known him well enough to write him yet but from the manga, he's loud and obnoxious I think? Well he left that impression on me.

**Dodonchaka-san**, I know I screwed up about that in the prev chapter. *sigh* I tried being less wordy because someone told me I was being that. I'll make up for it somehow. Oh also, keep writing 8027, please :D

**MinaNaru4ever-8027forever**, my best FFN friend, thank you for reviewing my stories always. We reached over 180 PMs and we're still chatting about 8027. I'm not complaining. It's shows our dedication. Hahaha! Man what am I saying?

**Guest-san,** thanks for lovin' it! Oh, and your answer to m two questions.

* * *

Will continue to love, and write, 8027 above anything else,

KHFMEE-8027

P.S. Merry Christmas!


End file.
